A Baby and a Massage
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Gregory enters the office of Doctor Lisa Cuddy with a proposition but ends up with more than he bargained for.


Dr Lisa Cuddy was sat at her desk with her head in her hands, her dark curls cascading down the sides of her face and tears streaming down her face, she had just been turned down for adoption and her dreams of having a child and becoming a mother were gradually becoming less and less likely. Each miscarriage was like another stab to her heart and it was becoming increasingly harder to hold onto any hope of ever becoming a mother. She had the career that she had worked hard for all of her life but the one thing she wanted most of all seemed to be far out of her reach. The last miscarriage had been the hardest, she had gotten further along in this pregnancy than she had managed with any other child and she had even begun to be hopeful enough that she planned to tell her family about the baby. She would eagerly look in windows of baby shops when she was out shopping and she would divert towards the clothing aisles where the baby items were whilst she was out grocery shopping. Her eyes seemed to be pulled in the direction of any item that was targeted towards infants or in fact towards infants themselves. It felt as though she were being tortured slowly because every time the concept of having a baby was dangled in front of her, it would be snatched away in a blink of an eye and the pain was more excruciating each time.

Doctor Gregory House opened the door after silently picking the lock and came in, locking the door behind him and hobbling over to her with the use of his cane. He had knocked a few times but she hadn't taken any notice of him and hadn't replied in any manner. Although he acted tough and at many times rather harsh, he was in actual fact a rather caring man when it came to the dark haired woman. He had held a soft spot for her ever since they met years previously but then again that was because she had captured his heart before he had even realised it. Being with her had been the happiest time of his life and he enjoyed every moment of it but he had ruined it. He knew it was his fault that they weren't together and he hated that fact. He hated the fact that he had managed to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to him. Even now, years later he still regretted his actions and even more so the fact that they led to him losing the one woman that he truly loved. The one woman who meant the world to him.

She glanced up at him and glared with annoyance, "Go away", she half-groaned, "There was a reason I didn't answer the door Greg". She had slipped back to calling him 'Greg' rather than 'House', without realising what she had done and her state of upset was the main cause of that slip up because in her head she never called him 'House', he was always 'Greg'. _Her_ Greg. "I want to be alone", she stated as she brushed away the salty tears that had escaped from her eyelids and run down her soft cheeks, whilst taking with them traces of her black mascara.

He shook his head in a negative manner, "Nope" he stepped closer and moved so that he was stood behind her whilst she sat in the leather executive chair with her stocking clad legs tucked neatly beneath the wooden desk, "I can't do that Lisa". The moment he was behind her, his hands went to her shoulders that were only covered by a simple blouse and he began to slowly massage her with his highly medically trained hands.

She couldn't help herself and soon she was leaning into his surprisingly soft touch. The skilled hands of the usually annoying Doctor caused a moan to escape from the lipstick painted lips of the Dean of Medicine. The woman found her body relaxing into his touch and betraying her as she didn't want to admit how good it felt to have her ex-lover's hands on her again despite it being in a non-sexual manner.

Greg continued his caring massage as he spoke softly to her, "I know about the baby", he said simply before he uncharacteristically pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She hadn't seen this side of him for years and truthfully she had come to miss it so the movement was very uncharacteristic of who he currently was but not of the man he had been years ago when they had been together.

She tensed briefly and sighed heavily as her muscles again relaxed beneath his strong hands, "So, you're here to gloat about how it's for the best because I'd make a rubbish mother?". She sniffled slightly after she suggested the words as the concept hurt more than she wanted to admit.

He frowned and wondered why an earth she would think such a thing but even more so how she could suggest that he would think it. Then he realised how truly awful he had been around her recently and bit his lip, finding himself regretting every comment he made and realising that he had been attempting to push her away to protect himself. In turn however he had managed to hurt her, yet again. He had hurt her years previously and now he had done it again which made him feel dreadful. "No, I've come because I have an idea, also for the record you would make a fantastic mother".

Lisa turned slightly to look at him, "You… really think so?", she asked with surprise etched on her face and a fresh batch of tears in her eyes.

Gregory nodded and nudged her so that she was sitting forward again and facing away, "Of course", he said softly, "Don't give up". He found himself needing to reassure her, "Whatever you do, don't give up Lisa", he said softly, "You'll make a fantastic mother".

She sighed, she wasn't in the mood to fight despite her feeling like what he was saying would never be true, she was truly doubting her ability to become a mother after the last miscarriage, "Let me guess you want to sleep with me and that's why you're telling me not to give up?"

He nodded with his signature smirk, "Well, who wouldn't? These fun bags and that ass! I mean who could resist", he said running his hands down her sides before returning them to the safety of her material covered shoulders.

She laughed as he continued to massage her shoulders in a caring and gentle manner before speaking, "Lisa, what I mean is…", he paused briefly before continuing, "How about I help you become a mother?"

She smiled softly as she turned to look at him but this time she spun her office chair so that she was facing him fully, "You'd do that for me?", she asked in a surprised manner as she thought he didn't want children. He had after all said numerous times that he wouldn't want a baby or a 'screaming brat' as he had put it a few times.

He grinned as he took hold of both of her hands in his and could feel the softness of her moisturised hands as he nodded, "Of course Lisa, I love you" he said without thinking. He froze in terror, "I… I… I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I shouldn't have said that", he had mistaken her look of shock for something negative rather than what it truly was.

Lisa's look of shock soon changed as she burst into tears, her body wracked in sobs as she bent over and attempted to turn her chair back so that she wouldn't be looking in his direction. She was trying to stop her tears but she couldn't and they were betraying her by cascading down her face at an alarming rate.

He frowned in confusion but prevented her from moving the chair, "What's wrong?", he couldn't understand what was going on as he thought she wouldn't ever love him back after the mistakes he had made in the past even though his heart had always belonged to her and always would. He awkwardly bent down so that he was more level with her but still she refused to look at him.

She cried even harder and didn't talk until she had calmed enough to form a coherent sentence, "You tell me the one thing that I've been wanted you to say for years", she said softly, "The one thing I have wanted you to say ever since we were together all of those years ago and what I have wanted you to say ever since you came back into my life". She bit her lip, looked up towards the ceiling and tried to fight the other tears that were threatening to fall. The tears of course ignored her silent protests and fell despite her attempts to stop them, "then you tell me that you...", she took a deep breath as she faltered on the words, "...you don't even mean it, Greg" she sighed. Lisa shook her head, "I love you so much Greg, I loved you then and I love you now but I was stupid enough to to think that you could ever love me, like I love you". She sighed heavily looking down at their entwined hands where he had taken hold of her hands and refused to let them go.

He moved forward and hugged her tightly as he wrapped his arms around her in a secure hold, "I'm sorry for saying that, I do love you, I just didn't think you'd want me to", he admitted with slight nervousness in his tone of voice, "I'm sorry Lisa".

Lisa smiled faintly, "I love you, Greg", she said softly as she threw her arms around his neck, "I love you so much". The tears that fell were for a different reason a much happier reason.

He grinned back as he held her in his arms, where he decided she should have been all along and he found himself reminded again that he was the sole reason she hadn't been, "I love you too Lisa, more than anything in the world".

He reached his hand up to cup her cheek and kissed her lovingly upon the lips, "I will make it up to you", he said softly, knowing that she knew exactly what that meant, "I promise". He was referring to the upset he had caused her years ago, for not fighting for her, for being an ass to her and for his recent screw up of claiming that he didn't mean what he had said.

They knew they would be okay as long as they had each other and he made it his aim to love her forever, to make sure she knew how loved she was and to make her dream of being a mother come true.


End file.
